Parmi les étoiles
by Satine30
Summary: Après la mort de Janet, Sam a besoin d’être seule


Auteur : satine

Titre : Parmi les étoiles

Mail : : Drame (pitié ne vous jeter pas par la fenêtre ! lol) et un tout petit peu (vraiment petit peu !) de romance.

Résumé : Après la mort de Janet, Sam a besoin d'être seule

Disclamer : personne ne m'appartient je ne touche part un seul centime et blablabla… (quelqu'un pourra-t-il me rappeler pourquoi Rick est pas à moi ? lol)

Note d'auteur : alors c'est ma 3ème fic Stargate, alors dîtes moi vraiment ce que vous en pensez ! Sinon ben euh bonne lecture et svp envoyez moi un p'tit mail ! Merci !

Elle marchait doucement dans l'obscurité de la nuit, qui l'englobait formant un rempart entre elle et le reste du monde. Ce monde qui venait une nouvelle fois de la blesser. Cette société qui se disait bonne et qui en réalité était tout l'inverse. Elle avait besoin de solitude, de se fondre dans la douceur de la nuit. Celle qui avait fuit le jour pour ne plus être blessée par la vie. Alors perdue dans son esprit, elle laissait ses pas la mener là où bon leurs semblaient. A vrai dire elle se fichait de sa destination, elle avait juste besoin de se couper des autres. De ce cacher des yeux du reste du monde. De cacher ses blessures trop douloureuses à porter. Elle avait juste besoin de se sentir libre, quelques instants. Libre d'être ELLE et non la bonne militaire que le monde connaissait.

Elle était seule, désespérément seule. A vrai dire elle avait toujours était seule, depuis le jour où sa mère lui avait été enlevé, elle s'était coupée des autres. Bien sûr certains avaient essayé de voir ce qui était caché derrière son armure, mais à chaque fois ils s'étaient heurtés à un mur de fumée. Ayant peur de ce qu'ils allaient découvrir, ils avaient décidé de s'arrêter là. Alors à force de ce couper du monde, celui-ci avait fini par l'oublier. La mettant dans un coin et à en oublié même jusqu'à son existence. La laissant se noyer doucement dans un flot de douleur, où à force d'essayer de nager, elle avait fini par s'y laisser sombrer. Alors elle marchait sans dire un mot, gardant en son sein une nouvelle blessure douloureuse qu'elle ne pouvait partager. Elle ne pouvait l'exprimer qu'à la lune, qui écouter toujours les complaintes des âmes en peine. Car elle était seule.

La nuit sans nuage, lui permettait d'observer un spectacle magique. Les étoiles, telles des diamants, brillaient de tous leurs éclats, pour lui montrer, que pour elle, elles avaient toujours été et seraient toujours là. Jamais elles ne failliraient à leur mission, qui depuis sa plus tendre enfance, était de veiller en secret sur cet être fragile. Ce ciel qui autrefois était son refuge, lorsque la vie lui avait arraché sa mère. Cette femme tant aimée qui avait périe bien trop jeune. Ce fils coupé dans la fleur de l'âge, alors que tant d'autre comptait sur elle. Ce jours maudit, les étoiles avaient brillé tout comme se soir. Telle des larmes, certaines mourraient dans une trainée argentée, montrant la peine partagée de ce bout de femme, à bout de force. Les étoiles avaient toujours été ses seules amies. Car devant elles, elle n'avait jamais eut besoin de cacher son visage sous un masque que le soleil lui avait imposé de porter, pour dissimuler la monstruosité de ses blessures, personne ne la connaissait réellement, à part elles. On lui avait raconté que sa mère était parmi elle. Brillant parmi les anges, et veillant sur elle comme lorsque la vie faisait battre son cœur de mère comblée. Alors elle s'était mise à leur parler, à leur confier ses peurs, ses larmes, ses meurtrissures d'âme errante. Elles devinrent ainsi les gardiennes silencieuses de ses secrets d'enfant. Et le vent les emmenait là-haut, tel le messager de ses êtres envolés pour l'éternité dans ce ciel clair. Il apportait ses paroles naïves et si douces à la fois, au nouvel ange. Veillant que l'être visée les reçoive bien et la punissant pour ce travail en ne lui offrant aucune réponse, jamais.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle connaissait la vraie nature de ces petits diamants. Désenchantée par le monde hideux, elle avait appris que se n'étaient que des masses lumineuses. Pourtant ce soir, elle voulait tout oublier et redevenir cette enfant naïve au présent douloureux. Redevenir cette petite fille qui croyait au bien de monde. Celle qui avait tant besoin des bras de sa mère pour y pleurer durant des heures. Elle voulait de nouveau se confier à ses astres et leurs apprendre tous ses secrets de femmes. Leur confier toutes ses meurtrissures apparues avec le temps. Elle voulait se décharger ainsi de toutes ses blessures. Retirer son masque, seulement pour quelques minutes et redevenir cet être fragile, enfouit au fond d'elle. Elle voulait tout simplement redevenir pendant quelques heures, cette petit Samantha Carter qui avait cru en la bienveillance de ces perles lumineuses. Sa mère y avait cru et lui avait transmis cet amour pour elles. A une autre époque, elle lui avait dit que de là-haut des êtres chers, nous protégeaient en veillant sur nous et nous aimaient. Alors pourquoi personne ne la protégeait de ses blessures ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle plus croire en cette magie dont les enfants rêvaient ? Avait-elle trop grandit ?

Le monde était désormais assez éloigné, elle pouvait s'arrêter et être seulement Sam. Oter son masque fendu et redevenir l'actrice, laissant le personnage au placard. Personne ne viendrait la chercher ici. De toute manière qui viendrait ? Qui remarquerait son absence ? Qui saurait la retrouver ? Personne car depuis sept ans, elle avait appris à jouer son rôle sans laisser transparaître aucune faille. Elle avait appris à ne leur laisser voir que son écran de fumée, où cachés derrière, elle espérait secrètement que quelqu'un vienne l'y chercher. Mais IL ne venait pas, faisant comme les autres, s'arrêtant à ce mur. Personne ne viendrait jamais chercher ce bout femme qui ne demandait qu'à être protégée et aimée. Alors ils se contentaient de se miroir déformant, qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Vomir sa haine, envers cette image qui la coupait des autres et qui à la fois la protégeait.

Devant le poids de sa douleur, ses jambes ne purent l'emmener plus loin. Elle était à bout. Ces blessures l'étouffaient, et personne n'était là pour l'aider à respirer ou l'aider à cicatriser. Elle ne pouvait plus avancer. De toute façon, le voulait-elle ? Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus. Tant de chose se bousculait dans sa petite tête de scientifique. Doucement, elle tomba à genoux dans l'herbe, qui formait un tendre tapis moelleux afin qu'elle ne se blesse pas d'avantage. Elle s'assit, toujours en regardant les étoiles, captivée par leur beauté.

Ce soir, elle avait tant besoin de réconfort, de sentir des bras sécurisants l'étreindre doucement et lui faire ressentir que peut-être elle s'était trompée et qu'elle n'était pas seule. Mais visiblement aucune présence ne voulait de sa compagnie. Elle les comprenait. Qui voudrait être à ses côté et partager tant de douleur ? Elle ne serait pas une bonne compagne. Alors elle se contenta de ses astres lumineux, amis d'un temps révolu. Pourquoi avait-elle grandit et perdue tous ces rêves d'enfant ? Elle ne le savait que trop bien ; la vie ne lui avait pas laissé le choix lorsqu'elle avait arraché sa mère de ses petits bras d'enfant. Mais ce soir, elle avait besoin d'une présence, elle avait besoin des étoiles. Elles seules pouvaient être spectatrices de son chagrin, personne d'autre ne devait la voir. Personne ne devait voir les larmes, telles l'acide ronger profondément ses joues. Ces lames de fonds qui creusaient doucement leurs ornières sur sa peau si fragile et inscrivaient aux yeux de monde sa souffrance. Seules ses perles lumineuses devaient être témoins de ses faiblesses. Car dans ce monde d'homme, elle avait la faiblesse d'être femme. Une femme avec sa fragilité, ses peurs, ses envies… Tout cela elle devait le cacher, l'enfouir au plus profond de son être et ne montrer qu'un masque solide, sans sentiments particuliers. Et à force de se cacher, sa féminité avait été oubliée des autres. Elle n'était plus qu'un soldat, tout comme eux. Pourtant elle ne restait qu'une femme et rien d'autre qu'une femme.

Pourquoi était-ce arrivée ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que se soit-elle ? Pourquoi la vie s'amusait-elle à la torturer inlassablement ? Pourquoi elle ? Elle qui avait sauvé plus d'une vie, elle qui l'avait sauvé plus d'une fois. Pourquoi lui avoir ôtée la sienne ? Et qu'allait devenir Cassie maintenant ? Pourquoi la vie lui refaisait-elle revivre se cauchemar, qu'elle avait tenté d'oublier dans les bras de Janet? Et qui prendrait soin d'elle désormais en la protégeant de ce monde ? Pourquoi n'était-ce pas comme dans tous les contes de fée, où seuls les méchants mourraient et où les gentils étaient toujours les vainqueurs ?

Son esprit avait beau chercher, aucune réponse ne lui fut donnée. Alors dans l'obscurité de la nuit et devant le poids de sa peine, elle se mit à hurler à en avoir mal à la tête. Elle hurla la douleur d'avoir perdue sa meilleure amie. Elle cria la rancœur qu'elle éprouvait envers ce monde, envers ce jaffa. Elle le haïssait pour l'avoir tué, elle le détestait pour l'avoir coupé un peu plus des autres. Mais surtout elle le haïssait pour lui avoir rappelé la petite fille blessée qu'elle fut autrefois, et la femme meurtrie qu'elle avait cachée sous son masque de fumée. Elle se détestait. Elle avait tant besoin de hurler, mais sa voix brisée par les larmes mourut bientôt dans sa bouche, accablé par l'apesanteur de ses meurtrissure de femme.

De ses poings, elle se mit à frapper de toutes ses forces la terre. Martelant violement mère nature qui osait se jouer d'elle et d'en rire. Alors elle la frappait. Frappant n'importe où, ne sentant pas la douleur, lorsque ses phalanges s'entaillèrent aux contacte des roches tranchantes. A vrai dire, elle s'en fichait. Ses blessures extérieures finiraient par guérir, comme toujours, mais celle de son cœurs, celles qui étaient à l'intérieure finiraient-elle, un jour, par cicatriser ? Elle en doutait. Car jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle avait toujours traîné derrière elle ce fardeaux, ne le quittant jamais. Mais elle savait qu'elle continuerait quand même à avancer, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle le ferait pour eux. Pour ceux qui n'avait pas eut la chance de continuer à vivre, d'aimer… Pour tous ces gens qu'elle avait perdus, elle vivrait. Néanmoins ce soir elle maudissait la vie de lui avoir arraché sa meilleure amie. Jamais rien ni personne ne la ferait revenir, et pour ça elle n'en détestait qu'un peu plus la vie.

Alors elle hurlait de tout son être. Se déchargeant du poids de ses blessures, devenues insupportables avec le temps. Elle hurlait au monde, à la nuit, à la lune, ce qu'elle n'avait pu exprimer durant la cérémonie. Tout ce qu'elle n'avait pu faire devant ces gens qui ne connaissaient que l'écran de fumée, ceux qui étaient tout simplement aveugles. Alors à travers son cri, elle disait tout ce qui était caché au plus profond de son cœur, puisqu'elle n'avait pu le faire plus tôt. Tout cela parce qu'elle était militaire et qu'un major n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller complètement aux larmes ou à sa peine devant la dépouille de celle qui fut pendant un temps sa sœur. Parce qu'elle devait donner l'exemple.

Mais le masque fragile, avait commencé par se fissurer et avait fini par tomber, révélant aux yeux de la nuit la fragilité de ce bout de femme, qui se cachait derrière l'uniforme. La femme qui n'était, en réalité, pas si différentes des autres. Le bout de femme qui avait tant besoin de réconfort. Alors n'ayant aucun bras où se blottir et pleurer, elle hurlait de tout son être, de toute son âme.

Soudain, sans se faire pressentir, une douleur lacérée, lui transperça l'abdomen. Comme pour lui montrer que ses cris avaient été entendus et qu'ils n'intéressaient personne, alors il fallait la faire taire. Comme si sa propre souffrance venait de la poignarder en plein ventre, afin qu'elle laisse le monde en paix, bercé par d'éphémères songes de bonheur. Sous la violence du choc, tous ses muscles s'étaient contractés, comme pour la protéger, en vain, et étaient prit désormais d'incontrôlables tremblements. A ceux-ci venaient s'ajouter les spasmes violents de ses sanglots, trop longtemps retenus pour ne pas souiller la terre. Toutes ses larmes si longtemps retenue, s'écoulaient aujourd'hui, hors d'elle, sous la bienveillance de la lune, sous ses rayons apaisant. Mais ce soir, ils n'avaient aucuns effets sur cette forme meurtrie, par les émanations de sa sœur : la vie. Alors elle pleurait, vidant son esprit de toutes pensées, de toutes armes pouvant la blesser un peu plus.

Malgré les larmes et la douleur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de marteler violement le sol si dur, ne ressentant plus ou pas le mal que les pierres procuraient à ces mains fragiles. A la couleur pâle de sa peau, se mêlait celle du sang, s'écoulant doucement en plusieurs filets chauds. Mais la chaleur n'était pas ressentie par ce corps désespérément vide de toutes sensations. Et les spasmes violents qui agitaient son corps fatigué par la vie, ne faisaient que le renfermer un peu plus dans sa souffrance. Pour dire vrai, elle s'en fichait car personne n'était et ne serait jamais là pour elle, pour prendre soin de ce petit bout de femme qu'elle était. Alors, doucement, elle se laissait sombrer dans une douce folie apaisante, créé par sa tête, afin de la délivrait un peu de son mal être.

Soudain, a travers, la violence qui animait son corps, elle senti un brin de tendresse s'insinuer au milieu de ses nuages noirs, et lui caresser doucement le bras. Ne voulant pas d'autres spectateurs que les astres, elle se releva afin de crier à l'intrus de la fuir comme les autres l'avaient déjà fait et de la laisser seule avec ses larmes et sa peine. Mais lorsque son regard d'outre mer rencontra deux noisettes, où la lune venait d'une douce lumière se refléter, elle ne put prononcer un seul mot. Il l'observait avec tellement d'amour et le reflet qu'il renvoyait d'elle n'était pas l'image qu'elle attendait. Il la regardait comme s'il ne voyait qu'une femme ayant besoin de réconfort. Et cette image lui fit mal, car elle s'était trompé, ils ne l'avaient pas tous fuit. LUI était là pour elle, pour prendre soin du bout de femme meurtrie qu'elle était. Sans avoir envie de les retenir, toutes ses barrières tombèrent les une après les autres. Lui révélant son vrai visage, caché depuis si longtemps par ce masque de militaire. Comme si cela était naturel, elle se jeta dans ses bras, l'incitant ainsi pour la première foi, à rester auprès d'elle. A partir de cet instant, les étoiles n'étaient plus ses confidentes, ne jouant plus que le rôle de spectatrices silencieuses. Désormais IL était là. Lui offrant pour seuls refuges, la chaleur de ses bras et la douceur de ces mots, tendrement chuchotés à son oreille. Sa voix suave apaiser ses doutes enfouit au plus profond de son âme désenchantée. Les mains meurtries par les roches, par la vie, de la jeune femme s'agrippèrent à lui comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne s'enfuît dans l'obscurité de la nuit en la laissant de nouveau seule. Elle l'étreignait comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si à son contacte l'oxygène, qui lui manquait jusqu'alors, lui avait été rendu. A cet instant, sa vie dépendait complètement de cet homme. Et dans la chaleur de son étreinte remplie d'amour, elle laissa libre cours à l'acide de ses larmes, qui ne l'avaient que trop rongées de l'intérieur. Lui restant simplement là et la comprenant silencieusement, tout en ne l'aimant que d'avantage. Durant ce peu de temps passait dans les bras de l'autre, l'androgyne, après des millénaires de recherche, venait de se reformait, dans le creux chaleureux de la nuit.

Sans un bruit, il avait remarqué le sang, maculer ses fines mains si fragiles. Et la douleur ressentit par cette femme, lui sauta au visage, comme une évidence. Il se maudit de ne rien avoir remarqué plus tôt, de ne pas avoir été plus attentif à elle. Pourtant il ne dit rien, se contentant de comprendre tout simplement. Contrairement aux autres, il connaissait ce brin de femme trop longtemps masqué. Il connaissait ses peurs, ses doutes ou encore ses sentiments, qu'elle s'obstinait à dissimuler. Alors comment avait-il pu être aveugle devant l'intensité de ses souffrances ? Ce soir, tous comme les années précédentes, il ne la jugea pas sur sa fragilité, se contentant de lui offrir ses bras en réconfort et à travers son étreinte, tout l'amour qu'il lui portait depuis tout ce temps passé à ses côtés. Durant ce lapse de temps qu'ils passaient ensemble, seuls, il pouvait se permettre de l'aimer. Il l'aimait de tout son être, de toute son âme. La voir ainsi, lui briser le cœur, lui ôtait son oxygène…Tout comme elle, il connaissait la vie. Car elle ne l'avait que trop blessé. Alors dans de tendres chuchotements, il lui parlait, la réconfortant et laissant transparaître pour la première fois ses sentiments à son égard. Lui montrant qua face à la vie, elle n'était pas seule, il était là aussi. Ainsi celle-ci apparaissait moins effrayante. Car tout comme enfant, elle avait besoin d'amour pour se sentir apaiser dans le noir. Aujourd'hui l'amour de sa mère était remplacé par celui de cet homme, et rendait leur lien que plus fort. Seules leurs confidentes silencieuses furent témoin de ce lien indestructible qui les unissait l'un à l'autre. Ils s'aimaient.

Mais les bras du voleur de son âme, bientôt ne suffirent plus. Elle avait besoin de plus, de la part de cet homme. Alors d'en un souffle, leur lèvres se scellèrent sans aucune violence, seul l'amour transparaissait. A travers se tendre baiser, la jeune femme voulait lui montrait la douceur qui se cachait derrière le masque qu'il avait percé. Tous deux avaient besoin de sentir la peau de l'autre, de goûter son parfum et de s'en imprégner à tout jamais. Alors tout en se laissant faire, l'homme essuya de son pouce, les sillons de sels laisser par les larmes ravageuses de cette enfant apeurée. Ces rivières, miroitante au contacte de la douce lumière de l'astre lunaire, disparurent sous la tendre caresse.

Puis toujours, sans un mot, le visage de l'être blessé retourna à sa place initiale. Elle retrouva le contacte du creux du cou, de cet homme tant aimé, contre ses joues. Cet homme si douloureusement désiré mais qu'elle ne pouvait avoir. Elle ne savait que trop bien, que dès le soleil levé, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Comme avant tout ça, comme avant la mort de Janet, à la différence que la vie continuerait sans elle désormais. Demain, son masque redeviendrait solide et de nouveau elle se cacherait derrière, redevant le major Carter. Celle que tout le monde connaissait et de nouveau elle donnerait l'exemple car elle redeviendrait la militaire forte sur qui tout le monde peu se reposer. Mais elle, sur qui se reposerait-elle ? Sur LUI mais simplement comme sur un ami. Alors elle profita de ce moment, qui dès le levé du jour serait oublié, car le soleil jaloux de leur amour, avait interdit tout rapprochement entre eux. Mais ce soir la lune jouait son rôle et avait réunit les deux amants sous la toiles miroitante des étoiles.

Blottit contre lui, elle n'avait plus peur. Et la douleur avait désertée toute parcelle de son corps fébrile, laissant un peu de répit à son âme fatiguée. Alors se calmant peu à peu, elle profita de son parfum, s'en imprégnant afin d'en garder une trace, pour qu'à chaque minutes, il lui rappelle qu'IL était et serait toujours là pour elle. Ce parfum ambré qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien l'enivra, la calmant d'avantage.

Doucement, les deux amants maudits, s'allongèrent sur le matelas d'herbe que leur offrait la nature en guise de lit. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse puisant, où les battements de son cœur, la sécurisa. Elle savait. Cet organe essentiel à la vie, ne battait que pour elle et pour personne d'autre. Elle se laissa bercer par ce doux rythme rassurant. Jamais elle n'avait entendu plus belle musique au monde. Peu à peu Morphée, échappé du palais du Sommeil, s'approcha et referma ses bras autour d'eux. Ce Songe, libérateur de toutes souffrances et guérisseur de toutes blessures, soigna leurs deux cœurs meurtris par la vie et les emmena aux pays des rêves.

**FIN**

P.S bon voilà c'est fini. Si vous ne vous êtes pas jeté par une fenêtre est-ce que vous pourriez m'envoyer une petite feed-back, histoire de savoir si quelqu'un me lit, ou si je dois arrêter sur Stargate ? Merci lol bon sinon ben gros bisous à tous !


End file.
